Reminiscências de Touro
by Aries sin
Summary: No percurso de Jamiel existe uma bifurcação, na qual um dos trilhos sobe para as montanhas. O perigo começou quando um nevoeiro persistente, chamando a atenção do Santuário. Um dos cavaleiros da elite é então destacado para averiguar o desaparecimento em massa de tropas chinesas, ligadas a efeitos paranormais.
1. O Santuário

**O Santuário**

.

* * *

A caneta deslizava pelo papel, a tinta preta rabiscando as ultimas palavras.

Ouviram-se batidas na porta, mas o homem

sentado à mesa ignorou-as, continuando o movimento hábil da assinatura, dando a escrita como finalizada.

- Partirá amanhã cedo. Este assunto tem de ser resolvido o mais rapidamente possível – exclamou em tom de comando, dobrando o atestado e derretendo a cera na chama de uma vela.

- Sim, mestre.

O cavaleiro observou o seu superior fechar a missiva com a cera quente, marcando o simbolo do Santuário com o anel que tinha retirado da mão direita. Antecedendo a missão, já tinha planeado tudo para aquela jornada que o levaria bem longe dali. Era uma questão de horas até à sua partida.

- Os pormenores da missão foram-lhe fornecidos esta manhã, presumo que tenha tido tempo para os repassar – recebeu um aceno de cabeça – muito bem. Estarei esperando pelos relatórios; nada deve ser feito sem instruções directas do Santuário.

- Sim, mestre.

O superior entregou a carta, levantando-se da cadeira - Conto com a sua discrição, tudo deve ser feito em total sigilo.

O cavaleiro recebeu a missiva, murmurou algumas palavras de agradecimento, e com uma vénia respeituosa, dirigiu-se à porta de saída.

Caminhava com altivez e majestade. O olhar sereno, mergulhou na escuridão que abraçava o imponente Hecatompedon, o eco metálico dos passos a ecoarem no mármore dos longos corredores até serem enfim engolidos pelo ar frio da noite.


	2. O Homem de Ferro

**O Homem de Ferro**

.

* * *

O sol tinha nascido ao longe, emanando um clarão que azulou o céu estrelado. A luz irrompeu para lá das montanhas, limpa e cristalina, anunciando a madrugada.

Aquela manhã revelou uma paisagem bela, de cortar a respiração: as montanhas áridas e escarpadas, com os picos cobertos de neve, rodeavam o caminho, por vezes abrindo-se em abertas verdejantes. Rebanhos de ovelhas podiam ser vistos a pastar, a natureza respirando ainda livre, selvagem, pulsando ao ritmo milenar em que vivia aquele planalto recolhido do mundo.

Tinha começado o terceiro dia de marcha dando graças pelo seu treino espartano, sem o qual nunca estaria preparado para aquela cavalgada. Entendia o porquê de ter sido escolhido para aquela missão. Subir aos Himalaias não estava ao dispor de qualquer cavaleiro da elite. Era necessária uma adaptação rápida às condições atmosféricas e uma grande capacidade de resistência para conseguir subir até ali. Não havia ninguém mais adequado do que ele, Aldebaran de Touro, para levar a cabo a missão que lhe tinha sido confiada pelo Patriarca.

O primeiro sinal de civilização surgiu numa curva, ao fim de um par de horas, sem que estivesse à espera. Não sabia muito bem o que aguardar daquele vilarejo, e por momentos estagnou ao lado de uns muretes de pedra, em ruina, que se assemelhavam a construções abandonadas. Prováveis vestígios de uma vida serena que corria ao sabor dos dias.

Ouviu o som drapeado de _lungdas_, as bandeiras de orações que cobriam os caminhos, à medida que eram abraçadas pelo vento calmo do início da manhã. Eram uma constante à entrada das urbanizações tibetanas, com o intuito de atrair bom karma aos seus habitantes.

À sua frente, os muros de contenção do vilarejo mostravam-se degradados, interrompidos pelo caminho de terra, a entrada vigiada por guardas chineses em sentido. Tratava-se evidentemente de um grupo das forças de ocupação.

Aldebaran inspirou fundo, o ar fresco da montanha enchendo-lhe os pulmões, e ajeitou os _rayban_ sobre o nariz. Aproximou-se lentamente dos dois homens, parando a poucos metros quando estes mostraram alguma hostilidade.

Um dos homens falou num imperceptível mandarim que os seus poucos conhecimentos do idioma não conseguiam decifrar.

- _N__ǐ__ h__ǎ__o…_ - tentou começar, levantando as mãos em sinal pacífico.

O mesmo homem voltou a responder, desta vez com menos aspereza, com entoação do que lhe pareceu uma pergunta.

Aldebaran levou uma das mãos à mochila que carregava juntamente com a caixa de pandora, evitando movimentos bruscos. De lá, retirou uma carta encardida, mostrando-a prontamente aos dois homens.

Se as indicações que lhe tinham dado estavam correctas, aquele era o seu destino, o final da viagem.

O selo do Santuário pareceu surtir efeito; à sua visão os dois homens arregalaram os olhos e afastaram-se prontamente, cedendo passagem. Novas palavras foram proferidas, agora com outra predisposição.

- Uh? – respondeu o cavaleiro, não percebendo a pronúncia cerrada do vigia.

- Tulku Lobsang– o homem pronunciou o nome chave, apontando para uma das casas adiante.

- Ah sim! – disse, voltando a guardar a missiva - _Xièxiè_!

Com um aceno para as sentinelas, atravessou o portão improvisado e deparou-se finalmente com a aldeia habitada. De ambos os lados surgiram fileiras de casas tradicionais tibetanas, as _pukhang,_ feitas de adubo branco com as suas típicas janelas negras. Salpicando a terra, algumas árvores _gadjan_ permitiam largas sombras sobre as habitações.

Um bando de crianças brincavam pelos caminhos estreitos, quase esbarrando contra ele, admirativos quando finalmente o encaravam. Não seria apenas as suas feições ocidentais e a sua altura que os devia impressionar, mas igualmente o volume da caixa de Pandora sobe os seus ombros.

O brasileiro mostrou um sorriso afável e assentiu em saudação, suscitando uma reacção pela qual não esperava. Aos poucos, as crianças que o rodeavam começaram a deitar-lhe a língua de fora, mantendo-a durante alguns segundos, voltando logo em seguida aos jogos infantis que os ocupavam.

Aldebaran riu durante segundos, a confusão daquela cena deixando-o meio atordoado. Teria aquele gesto o mesmo significado de troça que na sua terra natal?

Afastou as ideias estranhas que lhe alimentavam a imaginação, continuando até à casa indicada pelo guarda.

A porta estava aberta, a entrada apenas vendada por uma cortina de pano vermelha.

- Nǐ hǎo…? – disse afastando a cortina ligeiramente, espreitando para o interior da pequena habitação – Está alguém? – completou em inglês, esperando ser entendido.

Silêncio.

Na ausência de movimentação começou a observou o interior, sem no entanto se atrever a entrar.

O tecto era baixo, suportado por vigas de madeira enegrecidas pelo passar do tempo. O chão de madeira tinha sido recentemente lavado, a observar a cor escura que possuía. No centro da sala jazia uma mesa quadrada, rodeada por quatro almofadas coloridas que lhe pareceram extremamente tentadoras.

Após uma primeira contemplação, os seus olhos desviaram-se para um altar de madeira esculpida apoiado contra uma das paredes brancas. Sobre ela viu uma lamparina dourada onde se erguia fumo branco.

Torceu o nariz, reconhecendo o cheiro intenso e ligeiramente nauseabundo... o característico odor de manteiga de iaque sendo queimada.

- _Tashi deleh_…

Aldebaran estremeceu e virou o rosto na direcção da voz. Descobriu um homem de estatura franzina, pouco mais velho que ele, o cabelo escuro desalinhado sobre os olhos serenos que o encaravam com alguma surpresa. As roupas típicas da região faziam-no mais pequeno do que realmente era, o manto cinza traçado sobre o peito apoiava-se sobre o ombro direito.

- _Kbyerang kusu depo yinpe?_

Caindo em si e percebendo a sua presença deslocada, entrou finalmente na sala.

- Ah! Perdão! Não era meu intuito intrometer-me… eu chamei, mas ninguém respondeu e os guardas indicaram-me a casa e… procuro Tulku Lobsang…– disparou em inglês, apenas se apercebendo que o homem poderia não o entender quando parou para respirar –ahm… fala inglês?

Inesperadamente, o homem fez sinal para que entrasse e convidou-o a sentar-se numa almofada. A ele, um intruso e desconhecido que quase se tinha introduzido na sua casa sem ser convidado.

Cedeu prontamente ao convite, mesmo não sabendo o que o levava a fazê-lo.

- Eu sou Tulku Lobsang – o tibetano anunciou com voz afável. Falava um inglês surpreendentemente bom para alguém que vivia numa aldeia perdida nos Himalaias, apesar de um ligeiro sotaque local – e o senhor?

Aldebaran quase suspirou de alívio, ao descobrir a facilidade de comunicação – O meu nome é Aldebaran… penso que foi informado da minha chegada.

O tibetano curvou os lábios num sorriso – Ahh sim… o enviado especial da milícia chinesa. Esperava alguém mais… oriental, devo admitir…

- Oh, engana-se! Não respondo pelo governo chinês, mas pelo Santuário de Atena, na Grécia – o cavaleiro estendeu a carta com o selo dourado - Estou aqui a mando do Patriarca Arles, sumo-sacerdote da ordem dos cavaleiros de Atena.

Tulku Lobsang observou as poucas linhas que ornavam a autorização especial do intruso, demorando-se na marca no canto inferior.

- É a primeira vez que vejo alguém de fora ser chamado para a resolução de problemas internos… estou surpreso - sentou-se de frente para Aldebaran, observando-o curioso – então, bem-vindo a Jamiel cavaleiro de Atena.

- Obrigado – respondeu o brasileiro – como se diz obrigado em tibetano?

- _Thu dijitchi_ – o homem respondeu bem-disposto.

- _Thu dijitchi_ – tentou retribuir da mesma forma, soando-lhe estranho – mas regressando ao assunto que me trouxe aqui… o problema em questão é especial, foi por essa a razão que fomos chamados.

- Ah sim… _Tiejiang_ - disse fazendo um sinal afirmativo.

Aldebaran ergueu o sobrolho sem entender o significado daquele nome. Ele estava ali a mando do Santuário por causa de eventos estranhos que se tornavam frequentes naquela zona, os relatórios que lhe tinham sido entregues não concluíam nada de específico. Não sabia exactamente o que o esperava… apenas que não lidava com seres comuns.

O cavaleiro abriu a boca, prestes a interrogar mais sobre aquele assunto mas calou-se quando se ouviu um alarido e o grupo de crianças irrompeu na sala em grande alvoroço.

- Tulku Lobsang! Tulku Lobsang! – gritavam esbaforidas, seguindo de um rompante de palavras em tibetano.

Aldebaran manteve-se então em silêncio, apenas observando o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Uma das crianças parecia ter caído e esfolado o joelho, rendendo-lhe uma belo ferimento vermelho vivo. Os restantes sentaram-na numa almofada, permanecendo ao seu lado enquanto o tibetano dizia algumas palavras que lhe pareceram de reprimenda. Finalmente com um longo suspiro, virou-se e desapareceu no interior da casa por alguns minutos.

Sozinho com o grupo, o brasileiro aproximou-se da criança lacrimejante e afagou-lhe os cabelos espessos, a mão cobrindo-lhe a cabeça por completo. A ferida não lhe pareceu preocupante, era apenas superficial.

Tão rapidamente como desapareceu, Tulku Lobsang apareceu na porta, agarrando uma vasilha em cada mão. Aproximou-se, apoiou o joelho no chão à frente do menino, e aproximou com cuidado uma esponja impregnada em água da sua perna. A criança contorceu-se à espectativa daquele primeiro contacto, repuxando o ar por entre os dentes cerrados.

- Crianças… - suspirou conformado à medida que limpava a ferida – por muito que sejam avisadas, acabam sempre neste estado.

O brasileiro sorriu, reparando no unguento esverdeado na segunda vasilha – elas vêem sempre aqui? Parece já estar precavido para estas situações…

- Sou o único médico das redondezas. Todos os males vêem bater à minha porta, é por essa razão que ela se mantem aberta.

Aldebaran observou-o com espanto – médico? Adivinhava que não fosse nenhum guerreiro… mas porque me reencaminharam então para o consultório de um médico?

O tibetano sorriu para o cavaleiro, num silêncio intrigante, à medida que besuntava o joelho da criança com o unguento. Alguns segundos se passaram ate que, tarefa concluída, mergulhou as mãos na tina de água e esfregou-as uma na outra.

- _Tiejiang_ – começou num tom neutro, limpando as mãos a uma toalha e voltando a sentar-se à sua frente. À menção daquele nome, o grupo de crianças pareceu ficar irrequieto – traduzido do chinês, significa "homem de ferro".

"_Tiejiang"_ ouviu o nome murmurado pelas crianças entre elas, os olhos brilhando na expectativa. O grupo acabou por se juntar aos dois adultos, sentando-se ao seu lado. Apesar de não entenderem o que estava a ser conversado, pareciam demasiado curiosos para voltarem aos jogos anteriores.

- Foi o nome dado pelas tropas invasoras ao ser que habita nas montanhas de Jamiel – viu as pupilas expectantes do cavaleiro encarando-o com interesse, assemelhando-se aos das crianças que os envolviam – quando as tropas chinesas chegaram a Jamiel, este era apenas mais uma aldeia nos Himalaias que não tinha capacidade de oferecer resistência aos invasores. Era apenas um lugar de passagem para alcançar outras povoações perdidas nas montanhas.

- Hum… - Aldebaran suspirou, ciente do complicado assunto que era a invasão do Tibete pela China, mas não tendo nem capacidade nem autorização para entrar em questões políticas – infelizmente não está ao meu alcance remediar a esse assunto.

- Não – concordou o tibetano – não está. Nem esperámos que estivesse. Você foi chamado aqui por outras razões menos… políticas. Atrevo-me a dizer, mais de outro mundo.

- Ah… começo a entender…

- No percurso até à próxima aldeia existe uma bifurcação no caminho. Um dos trilhos segue para baixo, para o vale de _Yangpachen_, enquanto o outro sobe para as montanhas. Hoje em dia ninguém se atreve a aproximar-se delas, pois caminharia para uma morte certa.

- O que há nessa montanhas?

- Ninguém sabe. Nem sempre foi assim… aliás, os acontecimentos estranhos são algo de recente. Dantes conseguíamos atravessar a ponte sem problemas e alcançar a torre de Jamiel.

- Ah, então existe população do outro lado.

- Não, existe apenas a torre. Um pagode milenar, desabitado e completamente impossível de ser habitado.

Aldebaran franziu o sobrolho – impossível de ser habitado? Como assim?

O tibetano manteve o olhar fixo nele, continuando o relato de forma calma – se bem me lembro das minhas viagens ao outro lado, o pagode não tem porta. Todos conseguíamos viajar até lá, mas era impossível de entrar. Durante anos manteve-se assim, a torre desabitada era um ponto de referência para qualquer habitante de Jamiel. Mas à uns anos atrás, tudo isso mudou.

O tibetano fez uma pausa para clarear a voz.

- O perigo começou quando um nevoeiro persistente e cerrado tornou difícil a passagem. As pessoas deixaram de se aproximar do abismo a partir do momento em que desapareceram dois jovens da aldeia ao tentar atravessá-lo. Concluiu-se que tinham caído, pois os seus corpos nunca foram encontrados. Quando as tropas chinesas chegaram, tentaram alcançar o pagode. O desaparecimento em massa das tropas começou a ser caso de alvoroço nas redondezas. Até hoje ninguém sabe o que realmente aconteceu, apenas que as pessoas que tentam atingir o outro lado desaparecem como por magia.

- Magia… - o brasileiro murmurou para si, começando a entender o porquê de terem feito apelo ao Santuário -… no início da conversa falou de um ser… _Tie… Tiejin?_

_- Tiejiang…_ - o tibetano corrigiu – sim… devido aos barulhos metálicos que começaram a ecoar pelas montanhas, alguns mitos locais vieram ao decímo. O nevoeiro espesso impede de ver o que acontece do outro lado, e uma força sobrenatural impede a passagem. Apenas os sons metálicos indicam algum tipo de vida, por essa razão os chineses o nomearam de _Tiejiang_… ou se preferir, o "homem de ferro".

- O que entende por "homem de ferro"? – perguntou Aldebaran, a atenção fixa no médico – está a tentar dizer que existe um ser do outro lado, capaz de manipular o clima na região e com o poder de matar batalhões inteiros sem deixar rasto?

- Quando os chineses falam de "homem de ferro", pode significar um ser sobrenatural cujo corpo seria feito de ferro, ou então, numa realidade mais convencional, um homem que lida com ferro.

- Um ferreiro?

- Isso – murmurou o tibetano – um ferreiro.

- E o que faria um ferreiro para lá da montanha, isolado do mundo?

O tibetano suspendeu o que estava a dizer e trocou algumas palavras com uma das crianças. Esta anuiu prontamente e desapareceu pela porta interior, deixando os adultos com o resto do grupo curioso.

- Está familiarizado com os costumes tibetanos, senhor Aldebaran?

O brasileiro respirou fundo, remexendo-se na almofada inquieto – Devo admitir que não é a minha especialidade, infelizmente… - desabafou.

O médico sorriu.

- Compreendo a sua posição – disse – mas deixe-me esclarece-lo a respeito, pois penso que vai ajudá-lo. No Tibete possuímos uma vasta colecção de seres mitológicos e costumes de adoração que, ainda hoje, se mantêm vivos nas mentes das pessoas um pouco por todo o Himalaias. Um desses costumes refere a espíritos chamados de bTsan.

A menina que tinha desaparecido momentos antes surgiu pela porta, agarrando num tabuleiro sobre o qual se encontrava um bule e duas xicaras. Com cuidado, pousou o conjunto sobre a mesa, recebendo um "_Thu dijitchi" _e um sorriso de agradecimento da parte do médico.

- Os bTsan são um grupo de espíritos celestes que, diz-se, controlam parte desta região – continuou o relato, vertendo um pouco de chá em ambos as chávenas e estendendo-lhe uma - geralmente deslocam-se pelo ar, montando cavalos indomáveis, e atravessam florestas e montanhas matando tudo o que mexe com os seus arcos e flechas.

O brasileiro aceitou a oferta, ficando alguns segundos a ponderar o seu conteúdo. Forçou-se a conter um esgar de repulsa perante a perspectiva de beber aquela mistura gordurosa.

- Chá de manteiga de iaque – o medico sorriu divertido com o visível desconforto do convidado – pode parecer estranho ao inicio, mas talvez com tempo consiga apreciá-lo.

O cavaleiro rendeu-se, soprando o fumo e tentando-se abstrair do cheiro forte característico – esses… _bTsan_… não parecem muito amigáveis…

- Oh? Acha? – o tibetano fez uma pausa e inclinou a cabeça inquisitivo – reconheço que, apesar desta abordagem, os _bTsan_ sejam seres bem pacíficos se comparados com divindades capazes de transformar pessoas em animais por ciúme ou de matar os próprios filhos por avareza…

- Humm – o brasileiro murmurou meio atrapalhado, percebendo a alusão aos deuses helénicos – visto sob esse ponto de vista… - bebericou um pouco da mistela untosa, admitindo para si mesmo que não era tão mau como parecia – mas então aqui acreditam que as ocorrências recentes são devidos a esses tais de _bTsan_?

- _bTsan_ são um dos grupos que constituem os deuses celestes… acredita-se que os incidentes são obra de um desses deuses, que desceu dos céus e reside agora na torre desabitada.

- Um desses deuses? Não conseguem definir qual?

- Por essa razão referimo-nos ao habitante da torre pelo nome de _dMu_ – percebendo o espanto nas feições do brasileiro, Tulku acrescentou – _dMu_, ou simplesmente _Mu_ em mandarim, pode ser traduzido como "o deus celeste". É uma forma generalizada para tratar a deidade desconhecida que habita o penhasco.

- Hum… - Aldebaran baixou o rosto pensativo, juntando as informações todas dadas pelo tibetano - …_Mu,_ o ferreiro de Jamiel…

O médico virou o rosto e esboçou um sorriso bem-disposto com a associação de alcunhas. Pegou uma última vez na xicara e levou-a aos lábios, permanecendo em silêncio, deixando um cavaleiro meditativo entregue às suas conclusões.


	3. O Purgatório

**O Purgatório**

* * *

Uma densa neblina branca cobria o abismo, envolvendo-o num manto de luz angelical. A ponte de madeira estendia-se para lá do nevoeiro, como se estivesse pendurada sobre as nuvens, pairando melancolicamente num limbo de suspensão do tempo. De olhos fixos na passagem que o levaria ao outro lado, Aldebaran ainda não sabia o que pensar sobre aquele enigmático local. Tinha-se visto mergulhado no nevoeiro espesso, sem conseguir explicar o momento exacto em que isso tinha acontecido. Havia momentos em que tudo naquelas planícies pitorescas lhe aparentava beleza e serenidade, um espaço místico de onde irradiava sapiência e tranquilidade constantes. Mas naquele momento, as montanhas de Jamiel mostravam uma segunda faceta: sob o manto toldado das brumas, o encanto transformava-se em algo assustadoramente sinistro.

- Chegámos… - o silêncio absoluto foi perturbado pela voz serena do tibetano - É o mais longe que me permito ir, senhor Aldebaran… a partir daqui terá de seguir sozinho.

O cavaleiro anuiu. Nem esperava pela companhia do médico até ali, a partir daquele instante a situação poderia tornar-se o ponto de não retorno a qualquer momento. Não sabendo o que o esperava, era preferível jogar pelo seguro e evitar danos colaterais.

- Espero que tenha uma viagem tranquila – continuou quase num sussurro, embalado pela quietude do ambiente – a minha porta continuará aberta, esperando pelo seu regresso a salvo.

O cavaleiro agradeceu, e manteve-se um tempo a observar o vulto do médico desaparecer por entre a bruma. Quando já não o conseguia ver, deu-se como satisfeito e focou-se na estranha missão que o esperava.

Olhou uma vez em volta, sentindo um calafrio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Aquele nevoeiro não era decididamente natural, mas uma assombração criada através de uma energia que ainda não conseguia definir.

Com um suspiro pesado, começou então a percorrer o caminho que o levaria ao cimo da montanha. Ao dar o primeiro passo na ponte suspensa ouviu o ranger da madeira que lhe servia de apoio ecoar por entre a bruma. Estagnou.

Durante alguns segundos manteve-se estático, os sentidos em alerta. Olhou em volta diversas vezes, como se esperasse que, com aquele ténue barulho, a criatura que habitasse aquelas montanhas tivesse dado pela sua presença e o fosse atacar a qualquer momento.

Apenas quando se deu por satisfeito pela ausência de movimentação à sua volta, seguiu caminho, passo a passo, com cuidado para que as pranchas não quebrassem.

Quando começou a sentir alguma estabilidade, os seus olhos fixaram-se no vazio por baixo dos seus pés, tentando distinguir algo por entre as nuvens.

Deu por si a pensar no que o tibetano lhe tinha revelado naquela manhã e da realidade que aquilo implicava… aquele caminho nem sempre tinha sido brumoso daquela forma mas não deixava de ser extremamente perigoso! Como era possível que crianças pequenas tivessem a coragem de passar naquela ponte centenária extraordinariamente perigosa para alcançar o outro lado? Já certos adultos achava complicado, ainda mais crianças…

Foi então que os seus olhos captaram algo la em baixo, uma imagem desfocada que foi emergindo gradualmente à medida que o nevoeiro cedia. Prendeu a respiração quando percebeu que a imagem não passava de um amontoado de corpos que jaziam inertes, algumas centenas de metros abaixo dos seus pés. Havia um pouco de tudo… chineses, tibetanos, fragmentados, empalados, chacinados, bocados de armamentos atirados pelos cantos… uma miscelânea de cadáveres digno das mais macabras obras de Bosch.

Respirou profundamente, e seguiu caminho.

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer pelos mortos, mas podiam ajudar os vivos.

A ponte finalmente atravessada, pouco mais conseguia ver do que o esperava. Tudo começava numa trilha estreita encaixada nas montanhas, onde mal conseguia passar uma pessoa.

- Tsss… - ciciou desconcertado pela próxima etapa da jornada. Não havia nada pior do que o sentimento de estar encurralado, ainda mais numa posição de alerta constante.

Mas não havia outro caminho. Era por ali o percurso, era por ali que iria. Repuxou as amarras da caixa de pandora sobre os ombros, de forma a que esta ficasse bem presa e mais alta. Recomeçou a andar, confiante, sentindo o peso das montanhas ao seu lado que davam a sensação de poder esmaga-lo a qualquer momento; dois gigantes adormecidos que o arrasavam com a sua simples presença. Depois do caminho suspenso em que qualquer passo em falso podia ser fatal, aquela parte do caminho parecia-lhe mais fácil a nível fisico.

"_Ssssshhhhhh…"_

Um estranho burburinho atrás dele fê-lo estagnar e virar a cabeça. Mas não conseguia ver.

Resmungou frustrado ao tomar consciência que agora não era apenas o nevoeiro que o impedia de olhar, mas igualmente a caixa de pandora que lhe tapava a visão. Impossibilitado de virar o corpo pois o caminho era demasiado estreito, só havia uma solução: continuar em frente até sair daquele túnel.

"_Shi de… Shi de tā jiang s__i__ y__u…__" (simsim, ele vai morrer)_

Os burburinhos anteriores tornavam-se mais nítidas; vozes do além, longínquas e envolvidas numa estranha ressonância irrealista. O que ao início pareciam sons murmurados ao vento, grunhidos desconexos e sem sentido ganhavam forma à medida que avançava.

Conseguia agora distinguir alguns sons conhecidos, algumas palavras que pareciam vir do fundo de um túnel, ou por vezes sussurradas directamente ao seu ouvido.

Era chinês.

Aldebaran começou por pensar que tudo aquilo devia ser fruto da sua imaginação, um delírio fantástico devido às condições atmosféricas sugestivas.

"_P__a__o!" (fuja)_

Mas quando começou a reconhecer algumas das palavras murmuradas, reconsiderou a sua posição e concluiu que aquilo era bem mais do que brincadeiras da sua mente.

Não… aquilo era bem um poder transcendental, alguma força sobre-humana que dominava aquelas montanhas. Conseguia sentir o ar pesado à sua volta, não apenas devido à pressão da altitude, mas cheio de algo que afectava directamente o sistema nervoso. Pessoas comuns nunca tinham tido chance de sair dali vivas.

Em meio de pensamentos e teorias, percebeu que pouco faltava para o fim do caminho. Alguns metros adiante, as montanhas ao seu lado abriram-se numa clareira, oferecendo uma sensação de libertação que foi bem recebida.

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

O brasileiro deu um salto quando o seu pé se apoiou em algo estranho e ouviu o som de algo a partir-se. Mal tinha entrado na clareira ouviu um grito ao longe que se assemelhava muito a uma lamúria. Olhou em volta à procura de indícios de alguma presença.

Em vão.

A adrenalina crescente devido aos acontecimentos estranhos, ajoelhou-se no chão e tentou encontrar algum sinal do que se passava naquele lugar.

Agarrou em algo que levantou à altura dos olhos, tentando perceber o que tinha pisado.

O que os seus olhos viram, deixaram-no perplexo. Agarrava um crânio entre as mãos.

Eram ossadas… um verdadeiro rio de ossos espalhados pelo chão, parcialmente cobertos por neve, perdendo-se por entre a bruma. Ali estavam os poucos que tinham conseguido escapar à passagem da ponte. Na altura em que tinham chegado, após assistir à queda de uma grande parte dos companheiros e aterrorizados pelas vozes do além do túnel, deviam estar muito apavorados para conseguir seguir caminho. Mas então, porque não tinham regressado para trás em vez de permanecer ali à espera da morte?

- _N__i__ shi shu__i_…

O brasileiro arregalou os olhos e largou o que tinha entre as mãos quando ouviu uma voz que lhe pareceu vir directamente do crânio. Levantou-se de rompante, começando a sentir um clima hostil e crescente por entre o limbo do nevoeiro.

_Crac…crac…crac…_

Os barulhos secos de algo que se juntava à sua volta puseram-no em estado de alerta, posicionando-se para atacar o que estivesse por vir. Tinha agora a sensação de ter acordado algo naquelas montanhas e de ser um invasor no domínio de alguém. Com certeza que iria haver retaliação…

_Crac…crac…crac…_

Viu vultos emergirem gradualmente à sua volta por entre a neblina, fazendo um barulho oco à medida que avançavam na sua direcção. Semi-cerrou os olhos, confuso, tentando assimilar o irrealismo da cena que se desenrolava à sua frente.

Os ossos que tinha encontrado adormecidas no chão, formavam agora corpos inteiros, alguns cobertos por armaduras enquanto outros permaneciam despidos. Um batalhão inteiro de mortos que se aproximavam dele a passos largos.

Começou a entender o porquê de ninguém conseguir sair dali com vida. Muitas das pessoas deviam ter tentado fugir, mas o regresso era completamente impossível para guerreiros aterrorizados com aquela imagem. O espirito já inicialmente atormentado pelas historias misteriosas que envolviam aquele desfiladeiro começavam a fervilhar de medo ao ínfimo movimento.

Mas para ele, não era aquela pequena farsa que lhe ia impedir a passar… fechou os olhos e concentrou o cosmo, esperando pelos ataques que pressentiu vir. O nevoeiro podia dificultar a visão, mas o barulho oco dos ossos a chocarem uns contra os outros entregavam os movimentos.

Durante os primeiros segundos sondou o campo, limitando-se a bloquear os golpes deferidos pelos guardiões. Eram muitos, mas eram fracos e descoordenados. Sabia que era impossível para indivíduos comuns escapar à enxurrada de golpes da qual estava a ser vítima, por isso a razia de mortos que se encontravam naquele caminho. E para completar, o ar rarefeito da montanha e o nevoeiro dificultavam substancialmente a defesa, quanto mais pensar em ataque.

Foi então que, no meio daquele caos de campo de batalha que descobriu algo, uma luz ténue conhecida no meio da escuridão - Ah… - murmurou entre dois golpes, um sorriso de agrado desenhando-se nos seus lábios.

Uma cosmo-energia.

Muito ténue e quase imperceptível, mas estava lá.

Decidiu então que estava na altura de marcar a sua presença e mostrar o seu poder. Não sabia a quem pertencia aquele cosmo, mas aqueles joguinhos não funcionariam contra um cavaleiro da elite dourada. Sobretudo contra ele, Aldebaran de Touro.

Aproveitando um compasso de espera nos ataques, colocou-se em posição, os punhos fechados suspensos no ar. Esperou uns instantes, concentrando uma grande quantidade de energia nos punhos.

- Great… HOORNNNN!

O grito ressoou pelas montanhas, seguindo-se de uma rajada de energia extremamente potente, despedaçando tudo por onde passava.

Aquele sim, era o verdadeiro poder de um cavaleiro de ouro. Um golpe desferido à velocidade da luz, de uma potência inigualável e impossível de ser bloqueado.

A calma e silêncio que se seguiu lembravam a explosão de uma estrela e a suspensão que a acompanhava. Abriu finalmente os olhos, lentamente, avaliando os estragos.

Tudo aparentava não ter passado de um pesadelo.

O nevoeiro tinha desaparecido como por magia, e a visão das montanhas que rasgava o céu azul-claro pareciam levitar ao longe tinha voltado. A poucos metros de distância, viu que a plataforma onde se encontrava mergulhava num penhasco traiçoeiro, completamente impossível de ser visto com a presença da bruma. Apenas um caminho estreito permitia a passagem em direcção ao outro lado.

À sua volta, as ossadas tinham sido completamente dizimadas pela energia, restando apenas pó do que outrora tinha sido um batalhão de mortos-vivos. Os guardiões do vale dos mortos.

A cosmo-energia que tinha sentido durante o combate parecia agora ter-se dissipado no espaço, sem deixar rasto.

A mancha nívea que via ao longe reflectia como um espelho brilhante e cristalino os raios de sol. Com alguma dificuldade conseguiu retirar os óculos escuros do bolso do casaco, ajudando-o a regular um pouco da claridade intensa.

Aquele devia ter sido o último obstáculo antes do seu objectivo. Por essa altura, o ser que dominava aquelas montanhas já estava ciente da sua presença e chegada iminente. Por essa altura, sabia que não tinha chances contra ele, Aldebaran de Touro. Cavaleiro dourado.


	4. A Torre

**A Torre**

* * *

O pagode elevava-se esplendoroso diante dos seus olhos, no sopé de um monte árido.

O complexo com a sua estrutura monolítica parecia capaz de resistir firmemente aos mais diversos ataques da natureza. Do alto dos seus firmes cinco pisos acobreados, despontava a delicadeza dos telhados verdes, as pontas curvadas para cima, e as janelas negras contemplando silenciosamente as montanhas gélidas.

_Toc… toc… toc…_

Aldebaran inspirou fundo sentindo o peso do ar rarefeito nos pulmões.

O som de choques metálicos preenchia o ambiente desde o momento da sua chegada, exactamente como Tulku Lobsang tinha predito.

Esperou uns instantes, aguardando que a criatura habitante daquele lugar se apercebesse da sua chegada. Mas os sons metálicos não pareciam ter perdido o ritmo.

Saturado da espera, decidiu aproximar-se então da torre e contorná-la, tentando descobrir algum ponto de entrada. Sem sucesso.

Além das janelas que começavam à altura segura do terceiro piso, não havia nenhuma abertura pela qual pudesse passar.

- _Tashi deleh!_ – clamou em voz alta, o som ecoando pelas montanhas quase desertas.

O ruído metálico parou de repente, dando lugar a um novo silêncio ensurdecedor. Teria finalmente a criatura dado pela sua presença? Mas se realmente havia alguém nas redondezas; como era possível que não conseguisse sentir ninguém? E o que tinha acontecido ao cosmo que irradiava do regimento de cadáveres umas horas antes…

- _Tashi…_

"_Silêncio! Consigo ouvi-lo na perfeição…" - _ouviu uma voz entoar directamente na sua cabeça, num grego quase perfeito, apanhando-o de surpresa – "_O que quer daqui?"_

O cavaleiro manteve-se em silêncio, admirado. Como era possível que um ser com um cosmo tão residual fosse capaz de lhe falar por telecinesia, considerando o seu estado defensivo? Aquela estranha ausência de corpo físico não era bom presságio.

Não acreditava nas histórias de divindades antropomórficas, mas sim em pessoas e seres inteligentes, com corpos físicos e morfológicos. A própria deusa que servia de corpo e alma sofria um processo de reencarnação de cinco em cinco séculos. Seria possível que tivesse perante algo de transcendente que ia contra todas as suas crenças?

Aldebaran pigarreou, clareando a voz, pretendendo ir directamente ao assunto que o levara até ali.

- O meu nome é…

"_Aldebaran, cavaleiro de Touro…"_ cortou a voz, repetindo a pergunta _"O que quer daqui um cavaleiro dourado?"_

O brasileiro entreabriu os lábios, genuinamente surpreendido pela conversa. Então o indivíduo não só sabia da sua presença, como da sua identidade e, sobretudo, da sua patente enquanto alto comando das forças do Santuário. Mas vivendo isolado naquele lugar, como saberia ele isso tudo?

- Parece-me suficientemente bem informado para saber igualmente o porquê da minha presença aqui… - atreveu-se a responder, sondando a envolvência com olhos atentos numa tentativa de identificar o seu interlocutor.

"_Pode haver muitas razões para esta sua viagem… e está em território que me pertence." _– a voz suave e aveludada formava uma antítese perfeita com o que era proferido – "_A sua sobrevivência vai depender da resposta à minha pergunta. Por isso repito uma última vez… o que quer daqui?"_

Uma ameaça. Aldebaran respirou fundo, sabendo-se em clara desvantagem por diversas razões. Não havia como remediar, a sua única hipótese residia na cartada que o tinha levado até ali: o Santuário.

Passou uma última vez os olhos pelo recinto, analisando possíveis indícios que indicassem o que o esperava. Sentiu a brisa levantar-se e respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões com o ar revigorante da vasta cordilheira.

- Estou aqui a mando directo do Patriarca Arles, sumo-sacerdote do Santuário de Atena. A minha missão é de entender os acontecimentos recentes nesta zona que levaram à morte de tantos homens, e de dar-lhes um fim.

O silêncio instalou-se no recinto, pesado, ensurdecedor. Permaneceram longamente naquele estado mútuo, em compasso de espera, num jogo de nervos.

Foi então que, aparecendo do nada, o cavaleiro sentiu-se envolto numa potente cosmo-energia sem que nada conseguisse fazer para retaliar. Sentiu-se sufocar, como se todo o oxigénio se tivesse dissipado à sua volta e que lhe fosse impossível respirar.

Tinha subestimado a força da criatura, e encontrava-se agora incapacitado de se defender, como se o seu próprio cosmo tivesse sido congelado e se recusasse a responder-lhe.

Com os olhos semiabertos, a imagem do pagode começou a tornar-se difusa. Aos poucos, sentiu-se tombar, como se o seu corpo tivesse sido despojado de qualquer matéria.

Os olhos nublaram-se.

Igual a um desmaio, o seu campo de visão começou a reduzir-se, até ficar na mais profunda escuridão.

Quando Aldebaran acordou, ouviu ressoar pelo quarto o crepitar das chamas a consumirem lenha, um reconfortante odor a queimado chegando-lhe às narinas. Abriu os olhos com algum custo e observou em redor, ainda meio atordoado, não reconhecendo o lugar onde estava. Notou que fazia escuro, a noite já tinha caído e a sala era iluminada pela luz bruxuleante da lareira acesa. O chão no qual estava deitado era de madeira, e apresentava uma tonalidade avermelhada.

Viu-se coberto por uma pesada manta quente, e a sua mente ainda entorpecida concluiu que estava no interior do pagode.

- Acordou finalmente…

O brasileiro sentou-se com brusquidão, sendo devastado por uma tontura devido ao movimento repentino. Reconheceu aquela voz, agora ouvida e não projectada, e olhou em redor procurando pelo seu interlocutor. Apercebeu-se de uma sombra difusa encostada à parede, que adquiriu contornos aos poucos.

Primeiro, percebeu as linhas de um rosto, os longos cabelos apanhados frouxamente. Não conseguiu definir a sua origem, pois apresentava feições que não se encaixavam em nenhum dos esteriotipos que conhecia.

Os olhos de uma cor esmeralda concediam-lhe um aspecto mais ocidentalizado, apesar das feições suaves orientais. Sentado em cima de algumas almofadas, não apresentava a ostentação da divindade que parecia ser. As mãos sujas e enfaixadas revelavam trabalho árduo; a roupa básica e sem adornos mostravam a simplicidade de vida na qual passava os seus dias.

- Estou vivo… - murmurou pensativo, piscando algumas vezes e mexendo as mãos para ter a certeza que estava tudo em ordem.

- Matar um enviado do Santuário, ainda mais um cavaleiro de ouro, seria uma sentença de morte assegurada.

Aldebaran encarou os olhos verdes cristalinos e teve a ligeira sensação de já os ter visto em memórias longínquas. Não conseguia definir onde exactamente, mas aquela sensação de reconhecimento não o largava – Quem é você?

O homem misterioso exalou profundamente, e levantou-se caminhando na direcção da lareira – chegou até aqui sem saber quem veio procurar?

O cavaleiro afastou a manta do colo e fechou os punhos, sentindo os dedos a contraírem. Apesar dos últimos acontecimentos, não se sentia ameaçado por aquele homem – as indicações que me deram em Jamiel não correspondem exactamente ao que encontrei aqui no pagode… esperava encontrar algo menos… - fez uma pausa, procurando a palavra adequada – humano.

O jovem pegou em alguns toros, atirando-os para a lareira acesa – e que indicações lhe deram eles da criatura que vive aqui?

- Um ser sobrenatural, uma criatura feita de ferro, um _Tiejiang,_ um espírito celeste do grupo dos bTsan… - Aldebaran suspirou, encarando o anfitrião nos olhos claros - Uma mistura de fragmentos de informação bem diferente da realidade que vejo.

- Hum… - o homem murmurou, continuando o raciocínio – então e o que concluiu dessa sua visita a Jamiel acerca da pessoa que vinha procurar?

- Que procuro _Mu,_ o deus celeste e ferreiro de Jamiel, culpado pela morte de vários pelotões chineses e pela aterrorização da aldeia tibetana assim como dos seus habitantes – o brasileiro concluiu, acrescentando a fatídica pergunta – posto isto repito… quem é você?

O homem endireitou-se na cadeira e olhou-o com uma expressão de desafio – Esperava por um enviado do Santuário a qualquer momento, mas devo admitir que nunca pensei que o enviassem a si, Aldebaran de Touro – fez uma pausa de suspensão, concluindo finalmente com a voz aveludada - Pode me chamar de _Mu_, o deus celeste e ferreiro de Jamiel. Sou o homem que procura.


	5. O Ferreiro

**O Ferreiro**

* * *

O processo de reconhecimento tornava-se mais complicado do que tonha previsto numa fase inicial da sua missão. Trocara poucas palavras com o homem que habitava naquele pagode, mas começava a duvidar da sua real ameaça ao Santuário.

Do que tinha percebido nos dois dias que tinha passado naquelas montanhas, Mu, como lhe tinha passado a chamar, pois este se recusava a revelar o seu nome, era apenas um ferreiro que vivia isolado naquela torre. Só ainda não tinha descoberto o "como" nem o "porquê" de ter tantos conhecimentos sobre o Santuário, nem da extensão dos seus verdadeiros poderes. Apesar da sua aparência particular, não era a divindade que a população de Jamiel pensava ser.

O brasileiro acabou de baixar os degraus e parou, olhando em volta.

Tudo lhe parecia incrivelmente vazio. Apenas se escutava o farfalhar variável da enorme lareira que aquecia a sala e, de tempos a outros, indícios do vento que soprava no exterior.

Tirando isso, não havia nada…

- Mas onde raio de escondeu ele? – perguntou-se em voz alta.

"_Está à minha procura?"_

Aldebaran sobressaltou, ainda não habituado àquelas assombrações que se tornavam frequentes. Respirou fundo, e caminhou para uma ponta, sentando-se numa cadeira do escasso mobiliário da sala.

- Estou à espera… - disse alto, cruzando os braços – mas não se apresse…

"_Ah… está à minha espera…"_

Aldebaran lutou contra o desconforto de falar para o vazio. Não sabia bem como lidar nem com a situação em si, nem com a personagem. Tinha ido preparado para lutar contra um ser do outro mundo que não aceitasse a rendição. Estava disposto a aprisionar o que quer que estivesse a dizimar as tropas chinesas.  
Mas o desenrolar dos acontecimentos não correspondia a nenhuma dessas opções. O mais sensato era observar, relatar e esperar que o Santuário lhe desse ordens.

- Estou aqui enquanto simples observador. Não é minha intensão interferir com a sua rotina.

Ouviu um suspiro profundo ecoar pela sala, antes de sentir uma cosmo-energia emergir do nada. Um vulto começou a desenhar-se no centro do comodo, os contornos de uma figura que reconheceu ser o ferreiro. Trazia algo pendurado pela mão, que inicialmente não conseguiu definir o que era. Uma forma continua e fina que começava na mão do tibetano e terminava no chão, como um amontoado disforme. Foi apenas quando o vulto se tornou mais nítido que assimilou o que os seus olhos viam.

Um braço.

O ferreiro tinha trazido um cadáver em estado de putrefacção avançada para dentro do pagode, hipoteticamente escolhido do monte de corpos que jaziam no penhasco de Jamiel.

- Mas o que… - começou a dizer, levantando-se da cadeira bruscamente.

A mão do ferreiro abriu-se, deitando ao chão o cadáver em suspensão com um baque forte - Um morto – respondeu, como se fosse uma das coisas mais naturais do mundo - …estou convencido que, enquanto cavaleiro de Atena, já viu outros durante as suas expedições, e em bem pior estado.

Aldebaran manteve-se de pé, os olhos arregalados pelo espanto, perturbado com a simplicidade com que o ferreiro lidava com aquilo. Era claro que já tinha visto pessoas mortas, matado pessoas e muitos deles acabaram em pior estado que o cadáver nas suas mãos… mas não deixava de haver algo de tremendamente errado naquela cena.

- Você… colecciona mortos aqui dentro?

- … - o ferreiro paralisou, e levantou o rosto na sua direcção lentamente. Soergueu o olhar, parecendo genuinamente surpreendido com aquela presunção - …isso seria terrivelmente perturbador… não acha? – acabou por perguntar ao fim de uns segundos de silêncio pesado.

Aldebaran deixou os ombros descaírem, num sinal de relaxe - Ficaria surpreendido com as pessoas com quem lido no dia-a-dia… - contrapôs, percebendo um meio sorriso aflorar nos lábios do seu interlocutor.

- Olhe com mais atenção para ele, e vai reconhecer algo… este demorou algum tempo a encontrar no meio do amontoado.

O brasileiro observou o morto a contragosto: o rosto contorcido pelo terror de quem percebe a chegada da sua morte, os braços e pernas dilacerados, o torso aberto e o sangue ressequido em todo o conjunto.

Não conseguia distinguir nada naquele homem devido ao seu estado de decomposição… mas havia algo que, os seus olhos pareciam ver e a sua mente não queria assimilar. Algo que estava habituado a lidar no seu dia-a-dia, mas que não fazia sentido no quadro dos Himalais…

– AH! – exclamou arregalando os olhos, quando decifrou o enigma – isso é… uma armadura de bronze!

Mu permaneceu calado, mas anuiu em resposta. Observava o corpo, ouvindo os ossos estalarem à medida que contorcia o braço do defunto, como se ponderasse o melhor ângulo para lidar com ele.

Murmurou finalmente algo que o brasileiro não conseguiu perceber e fechou os olhos, elevando gradualmente o cosmo de forma a envolver a armadura.

Com um barulho seco e tilintante, as peças erguera-se do corpo disforme e encaixaram-se uma a uma, retomando a sua forma de descanso alguns passos atrás.

Aldebaran aproximou-se sorrateiramente, movido pela calma das acções dispensadas pelo companheiro. Encostou o joelho direito ao chão e deixou-se ficar, observando a armadura com atenção. Parecia baça… sem vida. Nunca teria a vitalidade e fulgor de uma armadura de ouro, ou o cintilo de uma armadura de prata, mas aquela encontrava-se especialmente extinta e oxidada.

Quando voltou a olhar para o lado, percebeu que o corpo tinha-se evaporado com a mesma naturalidade como tinha aparecido.

Aquilo tudo era obra dos poderes daquele homem... percebeu que o que lhe interessava não era o cadáver em si, mas o que o revestia. Nesse momento, uma serie de hipóteses passaram-lhe pela cabeça, cada uma mais estranha que a outra.

O ferreiro lavou as mãos numa tina de água, com cuidados que se assemelhavam a um médico em preparativos para uma cirurgia. Ergueu-as à altura dos ombros, deixando que algumas gotas escorressem pelos braços alvos, e aproximou-se da pira para as secar com o calor das chamas.

Quando achou que estava tudo nos conformes, considerou finalmente a armadura, obrigando o brasileiro a afastar-se.

Aldebaran observava tudo de longe. O ferreiro tocava a armadura ao de leve, com extremo cuidado, os olhos atentos e astutos em cada peça que definia. Parecia mergulhado num transe profundo.

- O que vai fazer com ela?

- Tudo depende do seu estado – o tibetano acabou por responder ao fim de um tempo de observação – sou ferreiro, não milagreiro… armaduras mortas são como pessoas: não ressuscitam.

Mu deixou os seus futuros actos em suspensão, fazendo uma pausa tão longa que Aldebaran se viu na obrigação de continuar o interrogatório - O que quer dizer com isso?

O tibetano levantou o rosto na direcção ao topo da lareira, à medida que respondia - Como deve saber, existem três tipos de armaduras diferentes: Bronze, Prata e Ouro – voltou a pausar e fez um gesto ligeiro com a mão, para um pequeno cofre aveludado - cada um desses tipos é possuidor de certas características, variando entre elas em qualidade e poder. Mas uma coisa todas elas têm em comum: vida. E como qualquer ser ou entidade viva, se mal estimada acaba por sucumbir ao desgaste.

Aldebaran tinha uma vaga noção da entidade das armaduras de Atena… mas nunca tinha parado para pensar no que lhes acontecia depois de uma batalha. Não apenas ele, mas acreditava que nenhum cavaleiro do Santuário parava para pensar muito no assunto.

- As armaduras podem…morrer?

- Se não forem devidamente tratadas.

O brasileiro ia continuar as perguntas quando pressentiu uma mudança estranha na sala que o fez calar. A armadura encontrava-se coberta de sangue, muito provavelmente do cavaleiro morto, e começava a emanar pulsações de energia. Aos poucos as poças rubras tornaram-se veios nítidos, como se se tivessem tornado numa circulação sanguínea. As pulsações de energia trémula eram muito semelhantes às de um cavaleiro ferido.

Os minutos que se seguiram pareciam ter passado em suspensão. O ferreiro debruçado sobre a armadura de bronze expeliu o ar dos pulmões com intensidade, deixando os seus olhos se fecharem languidamente. Aos poucos o seu espirito libertava-se, como se tudo nele tivesse começado a emergir em sintonia da massa física e energia exalada da armadura.

O tibetano entreabriu os olhos agora baços, forçando-se a manter uma respiração lenta e funda… provavelmente numa tentativa de controlar os batimentos cardíacos, pensou.

Aldebaran deixou-se levar pela indolência da cena, sentindo como se o próprio corpo tivesse sido aspirado de qualquer vestígio de energia.

Mas todos os seus músculos se retesaram em sinal de alerta quando ouviu um grito estridente que quebrava o mutismo dos últimos segundos. Deu um salto na cadeira, o coração aos pulos, e esbugalhou os olhos tentando perceber o que era aquele som vindo das entranhas do Inferno.

Tapou os ouvidos com as mãos, numa tentativa de filtragem do som. Na cena que se desenrolava diante dos seus olhos, o tibetano não parecia incomodado com aquele uivo prolongado, muito pelo contrário, o pranto lúgubre parecia-lhe natural naquelas condições.

Finalmente a energia até então serena do ferreiro libertou-se, envolvendo a armadura de forma protectora. Elevando a mão direita, esfregou o polegar entre o indicador e médio, deixando cair aos poucos um pó reluzente que Aldebaran não conseguiu definir. Viu surpreso os lábios do tibetano moverem-se devagar, murmurando algo incompreensível, e com grande surpresa percebeu que o som agudo se atenuou gradualmente. O que agora não passavam de sussurros descontínuos pareciam-lhe bem mais suportáveis.

- O que foi isto? – perguntou em voz baixa, sentindo o corpo relaxar progressivamente.

O companheiro não respondeu. Os olhos baços encaravam a armadura, mergulhados num transe profundo e cadenciado, a mão esquerda constantemente em contacto com o metal frio enquanto a direita libertava o pó que aparecia como por magia. Tentou entender o que acontecia por si, puxando pela imaginação para encontrar as respostas mais espalhafatosas possíveis. Aquele homem parecia entender bastante sobre as armaduras sagradas e, segundo as suas palavras, estas possuíam vida e algum tipo de consciência. A simples imagem da sua armadura de ouro possuir inteligência própria era complicado de digerir… apesar dos conhecimentos do Santuário sobre elas, nada mencionava acerca dessa particularidade. Sempre pensara que elas tinham sim, alguma capacidade regenerativa, mas derivada do sangue e dos grandes poderes da Deusa que nelas tinha corrido.

Mas naquele momento, aquele homem debruçado sobre o monte metálico desmantelava a teoria à qual se tinha agarrado à anos, mostrando uma nova face de uma das armas mais poderosas do Santuário: as armaduras possuíam vida.

- Não pode ser… - murmurou quando, na sequência de raciocino, percebeu o que tinha desencadeado o barulho de momentos antes - … aquele grito era… a armadura?

- Sshhhhh…

Não espantado com aquele tipo de resposta, o brasileiro recostou-se na cadeira, demasiadamente interessado e curioso para retaliar. Ele precisava de respostas, mas naquele momento assistir à interacção do companheiro poderia se tornar mais esclarecedor do que qualquer pergunta.

O borbulhar ruidoso do seu estomago despertou Aldebaran do sono leve em que mergulhara durante alguns minutos. Abriu os olhos e viu que o tibetano de feições suaves continuava num restauro minucioso da armadura de bronze. Não sabia quanto tempo havia dormido, mas aquele martelar cadenciado que se prolongava à horas tinha sido o golpe de misericórdia para o fazer ceder ao cansaço.

Olhou para a armadura, ainda meio atordoado, e notou que esta parecia ter-se aquietado, emanando suaves ondas de energia serena. A sua conclusão estava próxima.

Endireitando-se na cadeira tentou controlar um bocejo sem grande sucesso. Prestou toda a atenção que conseguiu apos uma sesta aos últimos momentos daquele ritual, percebendo que o tibetano parecia tão fresco como no inicio da tarefa. O martelo e o lintel finalmente no chão, a armadura foi ainda alvo de três rajadas de energia quente, antes do seu restaurador se dar por satisfeito.

Estava visivelmente pronta.

- Finalmente… - suspirou, levantando-se da cadeira onde tinha passado as ultimas horas e aproximou-se do ferreiro. Sentia-se fascinado pelo resultado, a surpresa visível pela conclusão da reparação daquela preciosidade.

- Não lhe toque – ouviu a voz suave do companheiro antes que este se afastasse para um canto da sala – as energias do metal ainda estão demasiado instáveis, não deve aproximar-se sob pena de as descontrolar ainda mais.

Àquelas palavras, o brasileiro optou por preservar uma distância razoavelmente segura, mantendo-se no entanto perto de forma a apreciar o resultado do trabalho.

- Quanto tempo demora a armadura a estabilizar? – perguntou ao ouvir um som borbulhante.

- Depende da armadura – o tibetano esfregava as mãos dentro da tina de água, no mesmo ritual que tinha praticado no início da sessão – em média umas horas para uma armadura de bronze. Mas considerando a sua presença na sala e a absorção abundante da sua energia, direi um dia para que ela consiga conciliá-la com a minha.

Aldebaran arregalou os olhos surpreso, virando-se na direcção do seu interlocutor – a minha energia?

- Isso…- o ferreiro limpava agora as mãos finas num pano de linho – mas ainda acordou antes do final, fiquei surpreendido.

O moreno encolheu ligeiramente os ombros e baixou os olhos, por momentos envergonhado com aquele acto. Teria o ferreiro levado aquele seu momento de fraqueza como uma falta de interesse do seu restauro? – Peço desculpa, não sei exactamente o que aconteceu… - começou uma justificação, mas logo se reteve - … mas calma… você disse que a armadura anexou parte das minhas energias?

- Hum… uma grande quantidade dela, devo admitir…

- Mas…como?

As mãos devidamente limpas, Mu atravessou a sala fazendo-lhe sinal para que o seguisse, deixando a armadura mergulhada na escuridão do quarto metalúrgico – o ritual da reparação das armaduras exige três componentes indispensáveis: sangue portador de uma cosmo-energia; metais preciosos, como Gamânio e Oricalco; e finalmente, uma grande quantidade de energia. Normalmente sou eu quem dispensa essa energia… mas a sua presença demonstrou-se útil neste caso. Evitou o meu cansaço desnecessário.

Aldebaran permaneceu um instante paralisado; atordoado com a forma directa e inesperada com que o ferreiro admitia o ter usado. Reagiu apos uns segundos, porém mais austero que a sua real intenção.

- Você usou um cavaleiro da elite dourada? – começou, frisando as ultimas palavras – duvido que, com os seus conhecimentos sobre o Santuário, não domine as consequências a esse acto.

O interlocutor mostrou-se pensativo com a sua insinuação – hum… - murmurou esfregando as pontas dos dedos uns nos outros – considere isto um câmbio: eu deixei-o assistir ao restauro de uma armadura, e em troca forneceu a energia necessária para que isso ocorresse.

Chegados a uma pequena sala, o tibetano sentou-se de pernas cruzadas sobre as almofadas dispostas no chão. Massajou o pescoço com a mão, ouvindo-se o estalar dos ossos a cederem.

- Para mais, - continuou, encarando o moreno com um sorriso traiçoeiro quase imperceptível- encontra-se hospedado em minha casa sem qualquer contrapartida, e são algumas as armaduras perdidas na ravina que ainda precisam de reparação. Quanto menos energia minha for dispensada, mais rapidamente elas estarão disponíveis para os novos cavaleiros. No final a sua atitude apenas serviu para ajudar o Santuário ao qual prometeu diligencia.

Apesar de ter seguido o ferreiro até aquela sala, Aldebaran percebeu a grande dose de incerteza que ainda sentia a seu respeito. Havia algo naquela figura que não o deixava descansado… aquele homem desconhecido parecia-lhe de certa forma familiar. Aquela ideia não era tão descabida assim, considerando a sua grande afinidade com o Santuário.

- Mas vamos a outras necessidades mais presentes…

O tibetano encostou as mãos uma à outra, libertando uma pequena dose de energia que lhe permitiu fazer aparecer duas tijelas médias com um líquido fumegante. Aldebaran olhou o conteúdo, percebendo uma sopa de esparguete com carne e vegetais, de aspecto inesperadamente convidativo. Não era muita, sobretudo para a fome com que estava, mas não se ia fazer de rogado. Deixou-se aproximar das almofadas, sentando-se de frente para o companheiro, sentindo o cheiro delicioso a comida pairar no ar.

- _Tkukpa_ – disse o tibetano levando a tijela aos lábios, soprando devagar.

Aldebaran tomou a sua tijela entre as mãos, e comeu a sopa com gosto. A _Tkukpa_ não pregava pela sua qualidade, mas a fome era mais que muita… algo lhe dizia que em parte devido à energia que lhe tinha sido roubada.

Em boa verdade, Aldebaran não era grande apreciador da gastronomia tibetana. Os poucos dias em missão tinham sido suficientes para compreender que os pratos locais, além de pouco variados, não caprichavam pelo requinte de sabores.

Nesse aspecto, a cozinha chinesa tinha sido a sua salvaguarda durante os últimos dias. Mas fechado naquela torre, estava destinado a contentar-se com aquelas refeições ligeiras.

- Você parece saber muito acerca do Santuário… – sentia a fome pouco saciada, mas não iria perder aquela oportunidade de convívio para tentar arrancar algumas informações sobre aquele homem misterioso - … e o Santuário parece saber muito pouco sobre você.

À sua frente, o tibetano comia de forma calma a sua porção de sopa, pouco apreensivo com a eventualidade de certas acusações.

- E o que o… Santuário… deseja saber?

- Pode começar por revelar o seu nome…

- Mu.

Insatisfeito com aquela resposta, o moreno suspirou pesadamente mostrando o seu descontentamento. Aquele homem não parecia muito voluntario a revelar determinado tipo de informações, e o seu verdadeiro nome era uma delas.

- Muito bem…Mu… você possui claramente alguns poderes telecinéticos e isso permite-lhe restaurar as armaduras sagradas. Parece muito bem informado do que se passa no Santuário e dos seus habitantes. Quando cheguei aqui disse que esperava um mensageiro do Santuário, mas que não pensava que me enviassem a mim. Qual o significado dessas palavras?

O tibetano acabava finalmente a sopa, e pousava a tijela no chão de madeira. Suspirou longamente, como se fosse obrigado a responder a uma pergunta desnecessária.

- O grande mestre sabe da minha existência – começou por responder – apenas não sabe do meu paradeiro. Afinal, as armaduras não aparecem no Santuário restauradas por milagre.

- Algum dia o Santuário teria que o procurar… - o brasileiro terminou o raciocínio – e com quem aprendeu a consertar as armaduras?

- Com o mestre.

Aldebaran levantou o sobrolho esquerdo – e esse mestre tem um nome?

- Sim: mestre.

O brasileiro fechou os olhos, massajou as têmperas suspirando – estou desgraçado… - murmurou para si, tentando manter a calma – ouça, o Santuário enviou-me com a missão de controlar os massacres de Jamiel. Acredite ou não, teve muita sorte em ter sido eu o destacado para vir até aqui, ou já estaria morto. Acho que não tem noção do real poder dos cavaleiros de ouro…

O ferreiro continuava impávido, encarando-o sem a menor preocupação. Por segundos Aldebaran duvidou que ele estaria realmente a entender as suas palavras, mas continuou.

- Espero receber novas ordens do Santuário em breve, em resposta ao último relatório que lhes enviei de Jamiel. Acredito que o grande mestre quererá a sua permanência no Santuário, devido aos seus poderes; afinal, não conheço muitas pessoas capazes de consertar as armaduras; e dessa forma ficará protegido de ataques exteriores.

O ferreiro encarou-o demoradamente, como se lhe estudasse as intenções, avaliando a melhor forma de abordar a questão.

- Pareço-lhe em dificuldades? – perguntou finalmente, da aparência mais natural e calma possível.

Mais uma vez, o brasileiro foi surpreendido pela pergunta. Estava complicado raciocinar e argumentar coerentemente com aquele homem. Teria de rever os seus conceitos de diplomacia.

- Não, mas… - começou a falar, antes de ouvir de novo a voz do tibetano.

- Sabe, esse é um dos grandes problemas do Santuário e do actual Patriarca: julgam-se detentores da verdade absoluta. Se alguém se opuser, é automaticamente taxado de herege, sem qualquer oportunidade de retaliação.

A afirmação deixou o brasileiro sem resposta. Aquele assunto não era da sua competência, apesar da sua opinião ser completamente contrária à do homem à sua frente. O desagrado do tibetano para com o Santuário era evidente, pelo que optou por um silêncio omissivo se queria manter alguma qualidade de convivência enquanto estivesse ali. A única alternativa era esperar pacientemente pela resposta do Santuário.


End file.
